


Invitation.

by Thesaurus_with_no_words



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaurus_with_no_words/pseuds/Thesaurus_with_no_words
Summary: Kakarot watches him, his eyes dark pools of hunger as the ocean crashes around his legs. It’s like looking into the vacuum of space – So endless and empty yet full of stars and life.Vegeta has travelled a long way, and lived for a long time, just to look into those eyes.He will never say so.Late addition for the kakavege week prompt "fantasies".





	Invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Late addition to the Kakavege week ‘fantasies’ prompt, because I lost my nerves about posting it… But it’s here now, for better or worse.  
> Let’s play spot the author’s kinks, shall we? (Actually, let’s not.)

Their bodies clash, they grapple, then disengage. It’s the push and pull of the tide and the roaring of the heavens during a thunder storm. It's also a lot like dancing. Seawater sprays on Vegeta's face and he licks his lips – The taste of salt mixing with blood.

Kakarot watches him, his eyes dark pools of hunger as the ocean crashes around his legs. It’s like looking into the vacuum of space – So endless and empty yet full of stars and life. Vegeta has travelled a long way, and lived for a long time, just to look into those eyes.  
He will never say so.

“What are you waiting for Kakarot? An invitation?” 

The taunt is almost carried away by the wind, but Kakarot catches it. He is always waiting for an invitation, and they both know it.

A fist connects with Vegeta's cheek, and he grins through the dull pain and the grinding of his teeth. Kakarot is repaid with a punch to the solar plexus. It winds him, but he doesn’t falter. 

Next comes a kick – then one more. Their legs twist together and they lose balance, falling into the surf. They can both fly, yet they fall. Vegeta's back meets with the wet sand and his clothes get soaked. A big wave crashes over them, broken by Kakarot’s body, which is kneeling over his.

Kakarot doesn’t move. 

Gulls scream in the distance and frothy foam tickles Vegeta's ears. His hair waves like dark seaweed in the swell of every wave. He licks his lips again, and Kakarot’s eyes track the movement. 

It’s not an invitation though. It would be easy to make it one, but Vegeta doesn’t. He reaches up and fists Kakarot's hair harshly instead. “You’re forgetting yourself, fool.” 

Kakarot doesn’t pull free. He groans in pain – But with an undernote of something very different. “Vegeta…” His voice is hoarse.

“No.” 

With a kick of his legs and a twist of their bodies, Kakarot is suddenly the one lying on his back in the wet sand, waves crashing around his bare chest so his pale skin gleams. His mouth is open, panting and red.

Vegeta closes his eyes against the sight. “No.” He says again, even though he is saddling Kakarot's waist. Vegeta can feel Kakarot’s breaths moving him. Up and down. Up and down…

“Why?” 

Kakarot sounds whiny, pleading. Like a child with candy just out of reach. Vegeta’s eyes snap open, his hand shoots out like a rattlesnake and clamps down on his throat. Kakarot's air is cut off with a gurgle.

Vegeta’s fingers dig into the thin skin of his rival’s neck, his nails drawing blood. “You are shameless.” He hisses.

Kakarot, and he is Kakarot here, now, alone together with Vegeta. The only other full blooded saiyan, his humanity forgotten, his virtues on hold. The human wives waiting for them nothing but a trifle. 

He is exactly what Vegeta asked for, so long ago, and it hurts.

At least he can make Kakarot hurt too.

Kakarot grips Vegeta's constricting hand around the wrist, but doesn’t try to escape. His mouth grows wider as he gasps furtively for air and his face goes red. Vegeta watches him avidly, and it’s only when Kakarot's eyes starts glassing over and his hand goes limp that Vegeta releases his hold. 

Kakarot gasps and coughs, chest heaving. Vegeta leans down to taste the tears that have leaked from his eyes – they taste much sweeter than the ocean. They taste like sin and temptation.

How many times have they done this? Every time it gets harder to resist.

Vegeta isn’t even sure why he does so at this point, or if he wants to. 

“You are lewd.” Vegeta growls into his ear. “Like a cat in heat. Completely depraved.”

The accusations land like blows and Kakarot lets out a small sob. Vegeta pulls back and sees a glimmer of Goku in his eyes. He smacks Kakarot harshly across the face before he can emerge. “You don’t get to run now.” He says. Threatens. 

Kakarot shivers beneath him and licks his newly split lip. “Is that a yes?”

It’s not a no.

Damnit.  

With a loud ripping sound, Kakarot's pants are torn off and he lies naked beneath Vegeta, who is still fully clothed. Vegeta scoots back until his knees hit the sand and grabs Kakarot's calves, then spreads his legs.

Kakarot fights and tries to hide, but Vegeta forces him to bare himself – His softest and most vulnerable parts on display under the open blue sky. Well, not so soft anymore perhaps. 

“You wanted this. Don’t give an invitation if you don’t intend to follow through.” 

Vegeta grabs between his legs and Kakarot's breath hitches and he stops fighting. His body goes limp, yet harder where Vegeta is touching. “Please…” He mewls, eyes half-mast.

Vegeta squeezes and leans closer, teeth bared and eyes burning. “Don’t forget that you asked for it.” 

With a sudden burst of speed, Kakarot slings his arms around Vegeta's shoulders. He hugs him, desperately. “I’m asking for everything.”

Goku. The voice is Goku's. 

And he’s not just asking, he is offering. Offering everything.

Why, _why_ does he have to make this more complicated than it is?

Vegeta closes his eyes and pulls him up, roughly, until he is seated in Vegeta's lap, legs spread and defenceless. Vegeta squeezes his ass cheeks. “You only get this.” Mercilessly and without warning he burrows two fingers to the hilt in Kakarot’s ass. 

Kakarot throws his head back and screams. 

With a growl, Vegeta bites into his shoulder. The flesh is right there in front of him, too tender to resist. Vegeta places bloody marks on the smooth surface as he fucks Kakarot brutally with his fingers. His sphincter clings to Vegeta's knuckles on every push and pull – he is so tight. 

It’s no wonder. Vegeta has never given in before. This is the first time - Kakarot's first.

It will also be the last.

It must hurt, judging from the way Kakarot is sobbing and screaming, but he doesn’t ask for it to stop. He begs for more instead. 

“Pl—please Vegeta. Please!” 

With a grunt, Vegeta gives him more. Another finger. Kakarot goes rigid and Vegeta grips his hair and pulls him back harshly. “Keep moving your hips or you don’t get anything.” 

Kakarot cries but complies. Slowly he starts lifting himself and then dropping back down, making a sound like the air is punched out of him every time he meets Vegeta's jabs. More tears fall down his cheeks and Vegeta licks these up too. By accident, Kakarot's eyes catch his and Vegeta has to look away. He can’t answer the things he sees there. 

Kakarot's eyes are like the universe. So full. So vast.

Scary.

Vegeta pulls his fingers free and pushes Kakarot off his lap, then grips his hair harshly before he can go too far. He pulls Kakarot's face to his crotch, paying no mind to the water spraying around them. The tide is rising, and he doesn't care. “Get to work.” He orders.

Kakarot's fingers shake as he opens Vegeta's pants, and his hands are cold and wet with seawater as he pulls his cock from its confines. His mouth is hot like burning though. Instead of giving him time to adjust, Vegeta pushes his head down and thrusts his cock into Kakarot's throat as far as it will go. Kakarot gags and struggles, but Vegeta's grip stays firm.

He sets a fast and merciless rhythm, and he keeps going for several minutes, while Kakarot struggles to swallow around his thick girth without choking. He doesn't stop, not until Kakarot suddenly uses his full strength to rip away, only to heave and gag into the water next to them. 

The smell of puke and stomach acid mixes with the salty brine.

“Pathetic.” 

Kakarot's eyes are wet and shining with hurt when he looks at Vegeta again. He wipes his bruised mouth with the back of his hand, silently asking Why? 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Vegeta hisses. “You think this is what I want?!” 

It’s not. Vegeta wants… Many things. But not this cold encounter.

Kakarot hugs himself and hangs his head. He sits naked in the churning water, shaking from cold and… other things. Vegeta doesn’t want to know.

He should never have started anything. Or let anything happen.

“Let’s forget this.” Vegeta says and goes to stand up. 

Kakarot grabs him before he can leave. “No. Don’t go. I can do this.” 

“Do you still want to?” Vegeta asks, one eyebrow raised.

There’s a lot of Goku in the sad gaze Kakarot meets his with. “I want you.”

Vegeta looks away. “No.” He says, the word familiar in his mouth. It doesn't matter if he believes it, or agrees with it. It’s too late for anything else.

“Then I want this.” Kakarot says. Like a street cat happy with being given scraps. 

Vegeta lets Kakarot pull him down and close anyway, and this time Vegeta kisses him softly, a hand on his cheek.  

Kakarot makes a sound like this hurts him more than anything else up to that point. “Why?” He tries to ask, but Vegeta smothers the question with his lips and tongue. He invades Kakarot's mouth, tasting him properly for the first time. He tastes bitter yet sweet, much like their situation.

Vegeta lifts him unto his lap again and settles him there. Kakarot shivers, knowing what is coming.

When Vegeta grabs himself and then pushes inside it hurts both of them, the drag of skin against skin painful and raw. Spit and water only helps a tiny bit. 

Kakarot goes taut, but Vegeta massages both his butt-cheeks, firm yet supple in his hands, and doesn’t stop pulling him down onto his length and forcing his way into him.

Finally Kakarot is seated fully, and he is shaking, eyes squeezed shut and face flushed from pain. Vegeta lifts a hand and carefully caresses his cheek, wiping away the moisture there. Kakarot opens his eyes and looks straight at him. “V-Vegeta…”

His mouth falls open on a gasp as Vegeta lifts him up and drops him back down on his length. The slide grows smoother, maybe from blood, or maybe Kakarot has just finally managed to relax his muscles. Whatever the case Vegeta starts to slowly pump his hips, lifting Kakarot whenever needed and controlling their rhythm. Kakarot throws his arms around Vegeta’s shoulders and hides his face against Vegeta’s neck, making shuddering little “Ah, ah, ah” sounds next to Vegeta’s ear every time his ass gets filled.

Vegeta closes his eyes too and grips Kakarot’s hips hard enough to form bruises. Then he tips Kakarot backwards until his back lands in the water again, and Vegeta follows him down. Kakarot never lets go of him. He clings, nails digging into Vegeta’s shoulder blades as Vegeta starts fucking him in earnest, the water churning around them from their movements.

Kakarot is warm inside, tight and wonderful. Addictive. Vegeta fills him again and again, changing the angle on every few thrusts until he finds one that makes Kakarot _scream._

“Yes, tell me how much you love it. How much you need it.” Vegeta hisses as he keeps assaulting that particular spot. He is already doing this, so now he wants everything. Every last part and confession.

Kakarot trashes beneath him, body bowing from tensed pleasure. “I need it! I need you!” He screams, voice high and breaking on the last word.

Vegeta grabs his legs and lifts them to his shoulders, then moves closer until Kakarot is practically bent in half. “You look good on your back like this, hips up and screaming for it.” Vegeta tells him, panting intimately into Kakarot’s ear. The younger man shudders and moans at the sensation. “You were made for taking my cock. If we were on Vegetasei—“

Vegeta breaks himself off and bites a mark into Kakarot’s neck instead. They are not on Vegetasei, their planet is nothing but dust, their people and culture gone. There is no reason to think of it. Vegeta is already losing control, he can’t give Kakarot this too.  

Shaking hands cup Vegeta’s face and pulls him up until Kakarot’s eyes find his. “Te—Tell me.” He begs.

Those damn eyes. Vegeta’s breath hitches, caught, and he gives in. Folds like a damn card. He smashes their mouths together in a harsh kiss, plundering his way inside yet another hole. He is almost out of air when he finally pulls back, and Kakarot is gasping against him, Vegeta can feel his hot puffs of air against his lips. “If we were on Vegetasei—you would be mine. I’d make you, take you, and keep you for my pleasure. For mine alone, Kakarot.” He whispers, while looking into his rival’s eyes.

Suddenly it’s Goku looking back at him, Goku’s eyes filling with fresh tears before he lets out a sob. “P-please. I want that, I—Vegeta, please!”

No, that won’t do.

Vegeta snarls and pulls back, grabs Kakarot’s throat again and pushes him down, keeps him on his back as Vegeta keeps fucking him. The coppery tang of blood hangs in the air, mixing with the salt. Kakarot is definitely bleeding, but it just makes it feel even better for Vegeta. Like this Kakarot’s channel feels wet like a girl’s.

“Be grateful for what you get, bitch.” Vegeta growls, hold tightening. Kakarot bucks against him, but he keeps moaning, and not from pain. “Fuck… Yea, you like me breeding you. Such a little bitch for getting your pussy filled.” The words spill out, and Vegeta allows himself to imagine it. To visualise Kakarot as a woman, his virgin cunt being plundered by Vegeta’s fat cock.

He imagines something actually coming from this.  

Kakarot cries out and reaches down to grab his own dick, the organ almost purplish from need. “Oh god, I’m so close. Breed me!”

Kakarot’s eyes are glazed over from pleasure, and he doesn’t object, so clearly Vegeta stumbled over something with his slipup. With a grin he releases Kakarot’s throat and bends closer again. Dirty talk he can do, it is better than sweet nothings of things that can’t be. That Vegeta can’t allow to be.  “Yea? You want me to come inside you, fill up your womb until it swells from it, until you’re so full of my seed that you can’t help but catch a pup?” Vegeta ruts into Kakarot, twisting his hips nastily. Kakarot mewls and his nails drag bloody paths down Vegeta’s back. He is so out of it he can’t even beat himself off anymore. He might not even need it by the looks of it. 

“Gods, you’re getting tighter just from thinking about it aren’t you.” Vegeta rasps, and bites his ear flip. He lets go of Kakarot’s hips and then glides his hands up his muscular body until he reaches Kakarot’s nipples. He rubs them, thumbs circling the buds before pulling and rolling them. “I can’t wait to see you. You’ll look great getting fucked once your belly grows. Then everyone will know what a slut you are, how you spread your legs for me and begged for it.”

Kakarot screams, and he arches his back, body tensed like a bow as he comes. His dick shoots so hard that the come catches all the way up to his chin. At the same time all his muscles contract and he clamps down so hard on Vegeta’s cock that Vegeta has no choice but to push deep inside and come too. He groans as he feels Kakarot pulsing and rippling around him. “Yea… Kakarot, fuck…” It’s the best orgasm he has had in years, and it doesn’t seem to have an end.

For over a minute Vegeta keeps rutting into Kakarot’s body with jerky thrusts, until finally he starts softening slightly. Kakarot has gone limp in Vegeta’s arms, his chest is heaving and his eyes are wide but glassy, clearly unfocused. His legs fall into the water with a splash when Vegeta pulls back out of his body and pushes them from his shoulders. Kakarot just lies there, more than half submerged by the water, like a used doll.

Vegeta pants as he watches him, watches how the saltwater makes Kakarot’s dark hair swirl around him like a halo. Once Vegeta’s hands finally stops shaking and he starts feeling his legs properly again he washes off quickly, then tucks his spent cock back into his pants and closes them. Vegeta is still fully dressed, but Kakarot is completely naked and his body is covered in bruises and scratches, some from sparring, but most speaks clearly of sex – of Kakarot getting ravished. There will be no hiding this unless he takes a senzu.

Vegeta finally pulls his eyes away from his rival’s body, the body he just used, and stands up, his back to him.

“Vegeta?”

Vegeta closes his eyes. Kakarot’s voice is raspy, marked by both his screaming and having Vegeta’s cock in his throat. “What?” Vegeta asks flatly, wishing that Kakarot hadn’t said anything, that he had just let Vegeta leave. He can hear sand and gravel shifting behind him as Kakarot no doubt gets up and tries to move closer to the shore.

A splash and a groan make Vegeta turn around again.

Kakarot in still mostly in the water, lying like he fell, on his side and resting on his elbows, the waves crashing over his shivering form. Slowly he raises his head and looks at Vegeta, his expression begging Vegeta not to leave. “I… Can’t feel my legs.”

“Not my problem.” Vegeta immediately responds, but he can’t look away.

Kakarot’s lip quivers and he looks back down, stares at the sand as his one hand covers his belly. Vegeta follows the motion like a hawk.

“If… If I really could get…” Kakarot bites his lip, expression pained. “Would you want me then?”

“Don’t say stupid shit. You’re a man. You can’t, so that’s that.” Vegeta tells him, but his mind conjures up the images anyway, because that is exactly something Vegeta needs to torture himself with. As if being the last saiyans weren’t already enough. Clearly something with their instincts has gone wrong, seeing as they still just tried to fix that. It’s just a strange impulse from a doomed species trying to fix itself. That’s what Vegeta tells himself.

He ignores how he never felt like that near Nappa and Raditz.

Kakarot has managed to sit up now, and his hands still caresses his belly, the space underneath empty and void of new life. The sight almost breaks Vegeta’s heart anyway. He wants to scream at Kakarot to stop, to tell him that that fantasy – them, with a child, as a family – is just that. Nothing but a daydream.

They already both have that, just not with each other.  

Instead he turns his head away. “Get yourself home. And eat a damn senzu already– you’re a mess.”

He keeps his eyes averted, but Vegeta can still feel Kakarot watching him, silent and craving, like a black hole trying to pull him in. If he would just turn back into Goku already… Vegeta doesn’t know how to deal with him like this. Vegeta owes him nothing, and yet.

And yet.

“This won’t be the last time.” Kakarot tells him, voice strangely steady.

“No, this is already a mistake.” Vegeta snaps. “It won’t happen again.”

“You’re wrong.” Kakarot says, not accusingly, not defensively, he just says it. Like a fact.

Vegeta growls and whips back around. He glares at Kakarot, then stalks over to his still seated figure and grabs him harshly by the hair. It’s like an echo of earlier, except this time Kakarot gazes up at him with clear eyes, eyes that speak of victory.

Vegeta finally faltered, he finally gave in, he lost. No matter what he says, how much he denies it, this won’t be the last time. One taste was all it took, Vegeta is already addicted, and Kakarot knows it.

“You are such a fucking bastard.” Vegeta tells him.

For the first time since their fight began, Kakarot smiles. “But I’m yours.”

“You’re delusional, is what you are.”

Kakarot just keeps smiling, and despite the hard grip Vegeta has on his hair he leans closer and nuzzles against Vegeta’s hipbone, his breath ghosting over Vegeta’s crotch. “I’m yours…”

The sight of Kakarot on his knees, almost worshipping him, is almost enough to pull Vegeta in again. It would be so easy to open his pants once more, and to let Kakarot explore this time, to let him practise his cocksucking skills. By the way Kakarot is now smirking up at him, Vegeta’s thoughts must be plain as day.

Perhaps that shared understanding is why Vegeta doesn’t struggle when Kakarot slowly reaches up, pulls down his pants and frees Vegeta’s still soft cock. He eyes it, touches it carefully, softly, and then finally leans in to lick kitten-like at the tip. Vegeta watches him, mouth falling open as Kakarot sharpens his tongue and presses it into his slit. Then he finally wraps his soft, plush and already bruised lips around the head and suckles, almost like he is filling himself with a lollipop rather than a dick.

Vegeta grips his hair harder and pushes further inside to remind him of the reality, but he isn’t as rough as before, and this time Kakarot’s eyes flutters shut as he relaxes his jaws and lets Vegeta slowly push his quickly filling cock down into the back of his throat. Vegeta groans at the sensation, he can feel the back of Kakarot’s throat contracting around his tip and it feels amazing. Even so he only holds himself there for a few seconds, then pulls back and lets Kakarot breathe before pushing in again, a bit faster this time. Slowly they work out a pace, Vegeta’s thrusts gets rougher, but Kakarot takes it well this time, eyes half-lid, checks flushed and mouth drooling as the tight ring of his lips gets stretched obscenely by Vegeta’s cock and his throat visibly bobs every time Vegeta pushes into it.

Kakarot has always been a quick study in techniques, and this seems to be no exception. Already this is the best head Vegeta has ever gotten. Kakarot is definitely winning, and Vegeta doesn’t even care, too absorbed in watching his spit-slick cock pump in and out of Kakarot’s mouth, droll and pre-cum dribbling out the seams of Kakarot’s lips and running down his neck. His eyes are leaking too, and all in all, Kakarot just looks ruined.

It’s beautiful.    

“Touch yourself.” Vegeta orders him, voice a hoarse whisper.

Kakarot moans around him in relief as soon as he is given permission, and again when he grabs his own dick and starts pulling. The vibrations are almost the last straw and Vegeta has to circle the base of his cock and squeeze as to not come yet. He doesn’t want this to end yet. “Fuck… Your mouth is _sin_.”

Kakarot opens his eyes and looks up at him just as he lets Vegeta push into his throat again. Kakarot’s nose actually touches Vegeta’s pubic hair, and he keeps eye contact, his pupils completely blown, as he swallows around the cock in his mouth, his throat caressing the head.

Vegeta curses, but he can’t look away. “You’re so greedy for it Kakarot. My little slut. Is this how you want it? You want me to come in your mouth and force you to swallow it all or choke?” Vegeta caresses Kakarot’s neck, and shudders when he feels his own cock there, moving under the pale skin.

When Kakarot shivers and moans at the suggestion, Vegeta smirks meanly. “Maybe I won’t give it to you. Maybe I’ll force your down on all fours and make you present that sweet ass for me.”

Kakarot makes a startled sound, eyes widening. Vegeta grins. “Yea, you know what? I think I will. You’re such a slut for it that you won’t even care how raw your asshole is, will you? I bet you want your womb to be filled again. To keep it all inside.”

With those words Vegeta pulls Kakarot’s head away by the hair and crouches down, pulling Kakarot into position, leading him by the hair. “Ass up, bitch.” He orders.

To Vegeta’s surprise, Kakarot complies. He leans over, elbows rested on the sand, ass in the air. He is shaking, but he does it.

Vegeta gets down on his knees behind him and grabs his hips. “Hold your ass open for me. I want to see you take it.”

Kakarot whines, but once more he does as told, even though it means he has to rest his chest and shoulders against the wet sand so he can reach back, grab an ass-cheek in each hand and pull them apart. It bares his red, gaping and faintly bleeding hole to Vegeta’s hungry gaze. “Hm. You’re already fucked open back here. You look _used_ Kakarot, virgin blood and all. I don’t know if you’ll be tight enough for me to bother.” Vegeta says as he prods the sore pucker, his finger dipping inside.

Kakarot hisses, but doesn’t pull away. “Please, I’ll be good. I’ll make it tight for you, I promise. Just please, fill me up.”

“Damn…” Vegeta curses Kakarot’s sudden ability to dirty talk too and lines himself up, his glans kissing Kakarot’s fluttering hole. He dips the tip inside. “You had better make it worth my while, or I’m sticking my cock back in your throat, no matter where it’s been.” He says as he slowly pushes inside, while enjoying the sight of every inch disappearing.

Kakarot whimpers as he is filled once more, and he is tight as a vice. It probably hurts like a bitch for him, but for Vegeta it feels amazing. He groans when he is all the way in and ruts against Kakarot’s plump ass a couple of times, just grinding and enjoying the pitiful sounds it draws from his rival. Kakarot is so desperate, and so determined, that Vegeta could do anything to him right now and he would happily oblige. It sends a heady power rush to his head, and he can’t help laughing loudly.

His cock is smeared with blood and semen when he pulls out again, and Vegeta almost comes at the sight. “Fuck. You’re so wet. Like a bitch in heat. I’m going to fuck you so hard baby, until you can’t walk, and you just have to lie there while my semen impregnates you.” He pushes back in, hard, and Kakarot screams.

Vegeta sets a fast and brutal pace, unable to keep back his own moans. Kakarot is indeed wet, and his ass makes sloppy sounds every time Vegeta penetrates it. “You hear that Kakarot? You hear how wet and lewd your pussy sounds? I’m going to make it even wetter.” Vegeta growls, bent over Kakarot’s back while pumping inside him like a machine. Kakarot is sobbing now, and whether or not he is enjoying this, Vegeta doesn’t know. He also doesn’t care. Kakarot asked for this himself, so he can just take it.

Vegeta bites the back of Kakarot’s neck once his gets close, and his teeth digs into the soft flesh there, drawing blood as Vegeta uses the grip to fix Kakarot in place while he brutally fucks him. He lets go of Kakarot’s hip with one hand and slings it around his neck, almost cutting off his air, just so he can unclench his jaws from Kakarot’s neck and whisper into his ear. “I want to feel you come around me again. It feels good when bitches come on my cock. Do it.”

“I-I’m almost—“ Kakarot cries, his hips working back against Vegeta’s brutal thrusts, his mouth constantly open and gasping for air. Apparently he _is_ enjoying this.

“Yea, that’s _it._ ” Vegeta groans as he feels Kakarot’s inner walls start rippling around his length. “ _Fuck.”_

Kakarot coming underneath him, _untouched_ and moaning like a slut, is enough to send Vegeta over the edge too. He groans into Kakarot’s sweaty neck and empties himself inside, his warm release filling up his partner for the second time. Vegeta keeps thrusting as he comes, and it causes semen to drip from Kakarot’s messy hole.

Vegeta smacks his ass, hard. “Tighten up. You wanted it, so keep it inside.”

Kakarot is no longer holding his cheeks apart, his arms are back on the ground, braced next to his head, and his eyes are closed, weak little ah’s falling from his lips as Vegeta pumps into his spent body. Even so he does as told and tightens up his used ass, despite it causing him to hiss.

Finally done, and thoroughly satisfied, Vegeta pulls out and surveys his work. He grins at the sight. “You’re a mess Kakarot. Just completely fucked out and dirty.”

With a final pat to Kakarot’s upturned butt, Vegeta shuffles back and moves to the side until he can lean against a big rock. He sighs and rests his eyes for a moment. Vegeta is slow to put his oversensitive dick away again, but by the time he has finally caught his breath and done so, Kakarot is lying flatly in the sand, eyes closed and looking like he is either sleeping or passed out.     

After watching him for a bit, Vegeta frowns and moves to his side. He doesn’t like the way Kakarot is shivering. “Hey.” He says, while prodding the younger man in the side. Kakarot doesn’t respond, and Vegeta grows a little bit concerned. “Wake up, idiot.”

Kakarot remains still, and with a curse, Vegeta grabs him and rolls him over. Kakarot whimpers in pain – good, he’s awake then – and Vegeta frowns down at him. His entire front in covered in sand, and his thighs smeared with blood and semen. There is blood running from his neck and shoulders too, from bites Vegeta put there. They’re bleeding quite a bit. A little too much perhaps.

Slowly Kakarot’s eyes blink open, his dark orbs looks hazy, and he just watches Vegeta silently, no more demands, just an honest plea.

“Fuck. _Fine._ ” Vegeta hisses and picks him up in a bridal carry. Kakarot’s body stays heavy and limp, but his head rolls until it rests against Vegeta’s shoulder. Vegeta wades into the water and crouches down until the waves have cleaned Kakarot off. He ignores the cold himself, but doesn’t fail to notice how it makes Kakarot shiver even more. Probably too much exposure, exhaustion… Vegeta was rough with him too. He would be surprised if Kakarot could even stand right now with the pounding his hips have suffered.

Despite this, Kakarot starts smiling sleepily up at him while Vegeta washes his chest. Slowly, he lifts a shaking hand and motions for Vegeta to bend closer. Like a comet caught by his gravity, Vegeta does. “What is it?” He asks, face close to Kakarot’s.

Kakarot exhales against his cheek, and despite his clear exhaustion, his eyes gleam. “I win.” He whispers in Vegeta’s ear, his voice a breathy chuckle.

Vegeta freezes up, eyes wide. For a moment he considers just dropping Kakarot and letting the fool either save himself or drown. Then he notices that Kakarot really has passed out now, right after delivering his line. Typical.

Alone among the waves, Vegeta watches his rival’s slack face. The ocean crashes against the shore and the seagulls scream. There is no one but nature and himself left to judge him now. Slowly, he puts a hand on Kakarot’s cheek and rubs his thumb over the smooth skin there. Even when they are closed, Vegeta still feels like he can see Kakarot’s dark and fathomless eyes. He can still feel their pull.

With a defeated sigh Vegeta rests his forehead against Kakarot’s, gestures gentle now that no one can see, and tells his unconscious lover something that Vegeta has known all along.  “You always do Kakarot. You always do.”     

 

    

 


End file.
